The Quartie Team
This team is dedicated to those who support Quartie, also known as''' Quinn Fabray and Artie Abrams. Introduction '''Detailed Introduction Well,Finn's a douche right now who keeps eyeing another girl up while he's with Quinn and gets into fist-fights with said other girl's potential suitor. Quinn should be with someone who isn't Mr. Popular for once, and Bartie has pretty much gone to crap. They both have gone through so many hard things (pregnancy and paralisis) they need each other. For all those who hate to see these two unhappy and think they would be a great match, please sign the heck up! Quartie Royalty There is no royalty aboard this ship. If you are one of those special few who loves Quartie, please feel as welcome as everyone else. Rules Of This Team #You HAVE TO have an account, OR, if you are an anon, you MUST link to your Special Contributions page. #No spamming or inserting false information. #If you don't ship Quartie, please go on a different page; please do not bash or vandalize this page. #You mustn't sign more than once. #'This team follows the new Glee Wiki Subpage Design rules.' Quartian Signatures #SweetPorcelain #Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) #Next time I'll be braverI'll be my own savior #DazzlingGleek #LoserLikeMe #Yeah we danced on tabletops and took too many shots #YopoAnon # ''All Your Dates, Are Really My Dates'''' ''proudly so♥ #Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! #Munro-eli #'Jpinion7 ' #Sanzisgreat #“To anyone that ever told you that you’re no good…They’re no better.” - Hayley Williams # Dancing with myself # --[[User:StGroffles|'To live a creative life,']][[User talk:StGroffles|''' we must lose our fear ]][http://rachelberrymeetjessestjames.tumblr.com/ '''of being wrong.] # Maldadpura #Blaine&KurtLover #Glee4Glee #SariahOStalk #Mrs. Puckzilla #ILoveBram #User:Baby Tana #--Audball2108 #‎I love my life I love this record and Mi amore vole fe yah #RedQueen22 Love comes when you least expect it. #User:LoveNayaRivera #CrimeDramaBee #Have a happy day # #MrsDrizzele #SantitanyShipper89 #Quamfan #Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever #EverydayISeeMyDreamMy TalkBlogs #FunnyFlyby #St.Berry #Gleek1537 Despite the fact that your mouth to face ratio is way off, you still somehow manage to be cute. # #Littlemissbrittany888 #RandomnessAndPuckleberryAndSeddieAndImmaGleek #[[User:AMK281|'Don't Stop']] [[User talk:AMK281|'Thinking about tomorrow']] #GroffBerry #User:GleekandGleekier #IHasTrouty Mouth #Ilovekurtandblaine #--Did I miss the election for queen? Because I didn't vote for you. #maopyon #Sunshine-Supergirl #Quartie IS awesome.This Ship Is My LIFE. #525,600 minutes525,000 moments so dear525,600 minutesSeasons of LoveGoodbye Love, Glee+St.Berry #UndercoverGleek #Youngestgleek9 font-family:Vivaldi">talk #diannaisdabest go Quartie #Look at that loving stare -Gleekonline101 # Damn straight. Im3stupid4artie #Snickerz911411 #Lopierce4eva [[User:Lopierce4eva|'Crack team......for now']] #artinafanseason1 #Gleekonline101 says: Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? # #love''santana'' #'You know me as Jesse,the star of Vocal Adrenaline. I want to introduce you to Jesse, the guy who would never hurt you.' #LOVEYOULIKECRAZ! #GleeWicked #I was sure that New Direction's Trophy was gonna grow over the Holidays #Look, I don't mean to be a bitch... Well, yeah, actually I do. #Sahar #PuckleberryLove;;♥ # Will we ever say the words we're feeling or will we forever only be Pretending? #GleeLover #Svwiki99 #BestThingINeverHad #IShipQuick # "Do you remember when the school gave us a nickname? Puckleberry." #I'll wear the dress if you wear the tieand baby we'lldance through the night #[[User:CharmStarz|'"It's not about doing your best anymore..']][[User talk:CharmStarz|'... it's about doing better.."']] #There's pepperoni in my bra. Those are your nipples. # gleek1997 # syl_85 # --Klainenoco143 # Brittana4ever #EverythingscomingupKurt- I've gotta gay, go! #NicoleeGleek # --written-with-awesomeness # --User:Gleekforever1018 # --Diannaagronrox # Dalek194 # Samcedes Fan 2011 # You're Magical,Like A Unicorn! # ★talk★Svwiki99★blog★ ''' #ILoveKurtHummel # --When you really believe in yourself, you don't have to bring other people down. #Foreverquam #Glee-is-gleek #Adani23 #Brittanaresoulmates # I just prefer to think of the homeless as outdoorsy. So shine on urban campers! #Nayaforever #PuckleberryQuam #QuartieOTP #Gleebee #Eve21 #Quartie #Sally so clumsy # [[User talk:Simple.PlanNER|The proof is in the '''Pudding ]] 12:43, January 27, 2012 (UTC) #--✌I'm QuinnieKlaine✌ 15:58, January 29, 2012 (UTC) #SlusheeFacial #LeonGleek102 #AmaxA #Gleek4089 #SamcedesGoingforthewin #Mirlo #UnholyTrinity #Djulienr #Emi1118 #KlaineLover155 #QuinnPuckLover145 #Gleek090892 #Nico blue #MitchieLoveXoXo123 #Ohiogleek1 #Pjo06 #Finchel4TheWin #Drewparker64 #Sugarandbrittanyfan #Gleekyhorsegirl #IHasTroutyMouth #QuinnPuckLover145 Quartie Fanfiction Quartie Cinema ☆http://lallyinthesky.tumblr.com/post/7211257882/come-take-the-weight-off-me-now-quinn-artie (Come Take the Weight off Me, Now) This video can't be embedded, but it's amazing. 300px|right 300px|left 300px|right 300px|left Quartie Image Page Click Here for more pictures, templates, and more. Category:Teams